Taiga's Birthday
by Rivyer
Summary: This is my story set after episode 25. I am not used to writing but was inspired to make my own end for this amazing story. I felt a bit annoyed at how it ended so my first chapter is my take on the ending. I have not used Japanese Suffixes and have used first names only as in my story everyone has bonded to that level already.


Taiga's Birthday.

Chapter One: Graduation.

It had been almost a year since Taiga had moved away. At first Ryuji found it hard to get by day by day without her by his side. He truly believed that they would always be together but the distance was a strain on his will power. Luckily for him his bond with his friends and indeed class grow closer all of them supporting him through the hard times. Even his Home-room teacher let him off with little things from time to time. Taiga occasionally messaged him but she preferred not to see him face to face in fear of not being able to leave again without finishing the mission she had set herself.

Taiga had decided to move home to try to build her relationship with her mother back up but also in the hopes that she would one day accept that Taiga would marry Ryuji and that their love was unshakeable. Her mother refused to accept it and blamed Ryuji for the distance and pain caused from the couple running away.

Everyday Taiga would bring him up in conversation or she would talk about his cooking. At first her Mother would not have any of it and eventually Taiga's Step father stepped in.

'Why are you so against the boy?' he asked out of the blue one evening.

She turned on the spot with the same fierce expression on her face that Taiga used to get when angry but before she could release her rage he spoke again softly.

"Taiga has made an effort to come back to us and get on with me, why can you not do the same?"

Taiga was taken completely by surprise by this sudden support of her once loathed Step Father.

"I.. Taiga... I am.."

That is where it began, talking about Ryuji with her mother soon became the best way Taiga could deal with the pain of not being with him everyday and in time they're bond grew strong. Yet Taiga felt she still had more to carry out before returning.

Ryuji on the other hand found it hard to talk about Taiga without getting upset when he found himself alone at night. This would be when they exchanged texts the most. Taiga would often respond in a way that immediately cheered Ryuji and left him ready for the next day, even if she did still call him stupid and a dog, he knew she loved him and was trying to snap him out of his mood.

The day of graduation was soon approaching. The class room was buzzing with excitement, yet sadness too. Since the departure of Taiga the group had formed a family like bond and though they looked forward to the future the thought of losing each other left them all with heavy hearts. As Lunch began, Minori smiled as she received a text message.

_Minori, would you like to come to my graduation on Friday? I know yours is the week after but would love for you to be there. I have not asked Ryuji... I want to surprise him next week and need the time to chat to you about a plan. If he comes I don't think I will be able to part from him..._

Minori had long ago got used to the idea of her best friend and crush getting together and now wanted nothing more than for them to be reunited. It had been a tough year watching Ryuji mope around and trying with the help of Ami and Yushima to keep him focused on his work. A chance to reunite the pair on their graduation day seemed like a dream come true.

_I will be there._

That was the only response she needed to send she smiled to herself as she walked over to join her closest friends.

"What are you so happy about?" Ami said with fake distaste.

"Oh nothing, just some good news."

"Oh really?"

"Well?" Ryuji said looking up from his text-book.

For some reason they always ended up around his table when he was trying to focus on doing some work. He slid his book into his bag and retrieved his bento in the same movement knowing full well work was out of the question.

"Its my business not yours." Minori said winking slyly to Ami.

Ami picked up on the subtle hint.

"It's that boy again isn't it?"

"GAHHHHH! NO!" Minori yelled turning red.

"Ahhh, so it is him then."

At this point Ryuji switched off, he didn't need to hear the girls talk about that kind of thing. It was not because he felt awkward due to his crush on Minori in the past, but mainly because he would only think about the times spent with Taiga and how much he missed her. Which of course trying not to do he immediately did and instantly regretted it. Before those thoughts could settle Yusaku Kitamura burst into the room. He dramatically raced over to Ryuji's table and pushed Ryuji's food away from him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Ryuji! I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE RIGHT NOW!"

The class went silent and everyone turned to look at the Student Council President. Ami and Minori stopped their chatting and stared at the pair in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have connections to a cake shop right?"

"Yes why?"

"Oh, no reason, can we talk in private?"

"We could have if you had not have burst in like that, What is wrong with you?"

"Come with me!"

The pair left the room and headed to the student council meeting room, inside he council members where all busy arranging things for next weeks graduation and party.

"Leave us." Yusaku said in a commanding voice.

The room cleared quickly and the doors were closed.

"What is.."

" Next week Sumire is coming back."

"..The boss?"

"yes she wanted to come back to see how I will run the graduation ceremony... at least that's what she said.."

"So you want.."

"To present her with a cake."

"..Why?"

"I embarrassed her and myself in front of the entire student body, but my feelings for her have never died. I have worked hard to be like her and to be the best Student Council President I can be. I want to thank her for her inspiration by presenting her with a cake at the party."

"I think it is a little odd but yeah.. I will do what I can."

"Thank you Ryuji, Have you heard from Aisaka about her coming yet?"

"..No.. Well yes.. she said she would love to but she cannot make it.."

"..Ryuji..."

"..Its fine.. I guess her mother still does not want her to see me. "

"It will work out... trust me."

Minori arrived at the building early, she sat on the small wall that ran around the school. The School was a hive of activity. People seemed to be rushing to and from a huge hall trying to get last-minute touch ups done and sorting chairs. As Minori sat she heard the sound of tiny feet approach her, she pretended not to notice and as she drew clsoe enough grabbed her small friend into a hug.

"Minori.. how did you know?"

"You are not as stealthy as you once used to be."

The Girl smiled and embraced Minori back.

"I have missed you so much. Why have you not been to see me?"

"I couldn't..."

"I know, you missed my Star game though. There was a scout in the Audience and he approached me."

"I am so happy for you Minori. I wish I had been there to see that."

"Anyway, when is the Ceremony?"

"Not long now.."

"Why don't you come back with me if you are finished here then?"

"I have another week here yet, the graduation is held and then we have to sort out the school."

"Oh... but when you come back next week.. it's for good right?

The question hung in the air, Minori had not meant to ask that so bluntly.

"..I.. yes, I have finally done what I set out to do..."

Minori hugged her again and smiled.

"Good we can spend all of summer together.. I mean all of us. Before we all.."

The words caught in Minori's throat, she had not realised until then that though her best friend would be returning, she would be moving away in several months time and so would Ami and Yusaku.

"Do not worry.. we are all stars in the night sky.. distance doesn't mean we are apart."

She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek, Ryuji had said a similar thing not long ago.

"You sound like Ryuji.."

"Huh?"

"You two are meant to be together, I cannot wait for this any longer."

"What do you mean Minori."

"Watching him torture himself for a year and hearing the pain in your voice when you called me too. It has been a hell to see you two apart. Now you will be back together." She beamed at the thought.

"It was hard.. but at least we had you to help us in our times of need."

"It was not just me, Ami helped too and many times Kitamura had to stop Ryuji from getting on a train here. They knew you needed your time with your family and to sort out your head."

"...they did.. that for me?"

"Yes, you may have been away but thanks to Ryuji you where always a part of our everyday lives."

"..Ryuji..."

Minori noticed it had started to get quieter and people where filling into the hall.

"Taiga, its time for your graduation"

Taiga stood for a second and composed her self, she nodded as if making up her mind about something and marched off smiling. Minori followed her and took a seat. When her name was called out, Minori Cheered the loudest for her friend and after wards they spent the night catching up and discussing their plans for Taigas return.

The Ceremony closed and the students filled out of the hall and out into the courtyard. Kind words were passed back and forth about the Senior students who had just graduated. Ryuji walked out with the old Student Council President who had come back from America to see them graduate.

Ryuji smiled to himself as he waited to say goodbye to his friends before heading home. he could not help but reminisce about the days passed, running around the school to dance with Taiga, Running through the school to catch her and tell her his feelings. All of his memories ran in succession and only stopped when the faces of Ami, Minori and Yusaka popped into view.

"Well that was crazy.."

"I thought it went well, you did a great job Yusaka." Ryuji patted his best friend on the shoulder.

"You think so? I don't see Sumire anywhere though..."

"I spoke to her before she left with her sister just before you got out, she said she would be back later though,"

"Oh.. good.. did she seem impressed?"

"Okay that's enough, I am going to go see my 'fans' before I throw up." Ami walked away and was instantly mobbed by other students.

"Anyway I guess, I will see you guys later."

"Before you go... Remember to take a last look at the building." Minori said while gesturing towards the school and their old room.

That is when he noticed, in the window a shock of light brown hair. Without thinking he ran into the building ignoring the stares of students and teachers alike. Minori smiled and went back to saying her farewells to people. Ryuji ran with all his might to the room. He threw the door open and found it empty. a curtain flapped in the breeze and he felt stupid. he was about to leave when he remembered coming into the room once before and finding it trashed and then a small girl rolling out of a locker.

He opened the Locker door.


End file.
